


Hold Me

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: P1Harmony
Genre: ? - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Only Keeho and Theo are properly in this, Theo is scared, Theo-centric, Whipped Theo, and upset, anyways its just cute guys, im not sure actually, sooo much fluff, the others are only mentioned - Freeform, the relationship is just cause Theo has a crush on keeho, they're not actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Taeyang often has nightmares. Sometimes they're not too bad and he can get over them quickly. But sometimes he wakes up screaming in the middle of night almost giving his roommates a heart attack. But it's ok, because Keeho is right there to keep the nightmares away from him.
Relationships: Choi Taeyang | Theo/Yoon Keeho
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	Hold Me

Taeyang was used to having nightmares. He had them a lot as a kid, to the point that his parents weren't even surprised when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night, or when he woke them up with tears in his eyes. But back then it had been easy. Either his mother or father would wake up and bring him into a hug. Sometimes they stayed with him in his room until he calmed down and went back to sleep. Sometimes they took him to their bedroom and he spent the rest of the night there with them. And like that he got through it, and as he grew older his nightmares lessened. But that didn't mean he didn't have them anymore.

All things considered, Taeyang was lucky. When he moved into the dorms with the boys he figured he soon would have to come clean about his nightmares - he was not looking forward to that - once he scared the hell out of everyone by waking up screaming in the middle of the night. But it hadn't happened. He had definitely had nightmares during his time living with them, but they were always tame enough that he only woke up breathless and scared, but without waking up anyone else. And so the only complaint they had about him during the night was that he sang in his sleep. Which, compared with what they could be complaining about, was great.

But all that's good comes to an end. And so did Taeyang's luck. He had never really figured out quite what set his nightmares off, but he knew that whenever he was overly anxious about something he was more likely to have them. Which was why, probably, he had one the day before their Christmas live. He always felt anxious before filming anything, because being in front of cameras made him shy. Not that his dream had nothing to do with the live, honestly, although if he stopped to think about it he would definitely find a connection. But none of that mattered. What really mattered was that Taeyang woke up screaming in the middle of the night, breathless, tears pooling in his eyes, and his heart running a mile a second.

The room was dark, which didn't help at all. Taeyang pulled his knees close to his chest, and the sobs racking through his body hurt, but he couldn't stop. He needed someone, anyone, but he couldn't move, too scared to get out of bed or call out to anyone. The lights turned on and Taeyang curled up tighter.

"Hyung?" Taeyang had no idea who was talking to him. All he knew was the person sounded panicked and that didn't help him calm down.

"Haku, go get Keeho hyung or Jiung hyung."

Taeyang was shaking. He tried to stop himself from crying, but the images from his nightmare kept flashing on his mind, making him relive it again and again.

"Taeyang hyung, can you try to breathe slowly?" Taeyang could not. "Please, hyung, you're going to make yourself sick."

The idea only made Taeyang more panicked, and then the fact that he had woken up his members with his screams finally dawned on him, making things even harder.

"Taeyang." That was a new voice. "I'm going to touch you, ok?"

Taeyang managed a nod, because yes, that's what he wanted, what he needed.

The bed dipped with the added weight of another person, and then there were two arms around Taeyang. He reached for the person instinctively, burying his face on their chest. Then he breathed it deeply, sobs finally beginning to subside. Keeho. It was Keeho hugging him. The thought helped Taeyang calm down further.

"There you, go, very good. Breathe in and out slowly."

Taeyang could feel his body still shaking, but he was beginning to come back to himself. He noticed Keeho was sitting with him on his bed, and the other boys were standing around them. He didn't see the expressions on their faces, and honestly he didn't really want to. He had just woken them up in the middle of the night and probably scared the shit out of them, so they would most likely be upset.

"S-sorry," he managed to say, voice weak and raspy.

"Hey, no apologizing. You did nothing wrong. Are you ok?"

Keeho made to let go of him, but Taeyang held onto him tighter. The boy seemed to get the message, tightening his own grip.

"Yeah," replied Taeyang, which wasn't exactly the truth.

He felt Keeho moving slightly, and then the younger spoke right next to his ear, barely a whisper.

"Do you want me to send the boys to bed?" Taeyang sighed in relief and nodded. "Guys, we have a long day tomorrow. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll make sure Taeyang is fine. Haku, you can take my bed for the night."

There were a series of grumbles and complaints, but slowly the boys started moving. Jiung, Haku and Intak left the room and Jongseob climbed onto his bed, whispering a good night to both Keeho and Taeyang. Once the boys were gone, Taeyang sighed and moved slightly away from Keeho. If he was being honest he would have preferred not to. He was comfortable in the boy's arms and he would very much like the younger to stay with him for the night. But he couldn't ask that of Keeho. The boy deserved to have a good night of sleep, and asking him to stay the night would most likely expose the gigantic crush Taeyang had on him, so it was not an option.

"Hey. Want to tell me what happened?"

Taeyang sighed. He knew the question would come sooner or later.

"Nightmare," was his reply, too tired to elaborate.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare," said Keeho, humming.

"It wasn't that bad."

Keeho snorted at that.

"Haku was almost crying when he woke us up, Tae. And you looked terrified. _You_ were actually crying."

Taeyang blushed, both because of Keeho's words and because he knew Jongseob was listening to all of this.

"I'm used to it. I used to have nightmares all the time when I was a kid."

Keeho frowned.

"Were they always this bad?"

Taeyang shrugged. "Sometimes they're not too bad. But usually yes, they're like this."

"How…? Is there anything we can do to help?"

Taeyang sighed. "Not really. It's not something I can control."

Keeho didn't seem to like that reply, but there was nothing Taeyang could do about that. The younger put his hand on top of Taeyang's. The older shivered.

"How do you usually deal with them?"

At that Taeyang blushed. He didn't want to tell Keeho about how his parents used to hold him until he fell asleep after a nightmare, it was embarrassing. So he shrugged.

"My parents usually helped me calm down after nightmares."

There, that was a truthful answer that didn't give much away. Unfortunately, Taeyang forgot to add the fact that Keeho was literally the clingiest person alive to his equation. The younger beamed at him.

"Will it help if I stay the night with you?" he asked.

Taeyang's brain stopped working for a second, and he struggled to stutter out a reply.

"What, in… you mean… sleeping on Haku's bed?"

On the top bunk, Jongseob's cough sounded suspiciously like an attempt to hide a laugh. Keeho pouted.

"No, how would that be of any help? I can spend the night here with you!" Taeyang stared. It sounded so simple coming from Keeho's mouth, and honestly, Taeyang wanted nothing more than for the boy to stay with him for the night, but… "or… or I could just stay in Haku's bed."

Taeyang noticed he had stared for too long when he heard the embarrassed tone on Keeho's voice and saw the way the boy's face had fallen.

"No! No, it's… you can sleep here. With me. Yeah."

Keeho raised an eyebrow and Taeyang did his best to ignore the way his ears and cheeks burned.

"You sure?" Taeyang nodded. Keeho smiled. "Ok. Make space, then."

A while and a lot of shifting and awkward laughter later they were settled. They were both lying on their sides, and Keeho's chest was pressing against Taeyang's back, their legs tangled. If anyone asked, Taeyang would vehemently deny that they were spooning and that he was the little spoon. But at the moment, he ignored all of that and basked on Keeho's warmth and the security his arms around Taeyang provided. On the following day he would have to talk to the others about his nightmares. He would have to come clean about what helped him through them. But right now he was safe in Keeho's arms, and he easily drifted off to sleep, knowing no nightmare would reach him with Keeho there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another P1H fanfic. Yes, I am whipped. (they're so cute tho how can i not be whipped T.T) 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, and kudos and comments are always appreciated ^.^


End file.
